Nowadays almost anything can be bought online. In ever-increasing numbers, merchants are offering goods and services via websites. On a typical merchant website, a customer can navigate the website by entering commands via a computing device that provides a connection and an interface to the website. Using the computing device and the interface, the customer can, for example, search an inventory, select goods or services from the inventory, and add the selected items to a virtual shopping cart. When the customer has finished his or her selections, the customer can go through a check-out process to finalize a purchase of the items in the virtual shopping cart.
The check-out process can be interactive. For example, as part of the check-out process, the website can present interface displays, via the computing device, that solicit information from the customer, such as the customer's name, address, phone number, credit card information and the like. The customer, in response to prompts, dialog boxes and the like presented via the interface displays, can manipulate the computing device to provide requested information. Software responsible for the interface displays can process the information, either independently in communication with other software. Processing the information can include, for example, generating queries to solicit further information, performing error checking, performing arithmetic and logical operations on information, storing information, retrieving information in response to queries, and the like.
A company, SocialVest Ventures LLC, in Atlanta, Ga., USA, is also in charity business (www.socialvest.us). Another site is “www.IGive.com” which is in the same field. However, the inventions and embodiments described here, below, have not been addressed or presented, in any prior art.